Dark Aberration
A dark aberration can arise from the remains of sacrificial victims used in Dark magic. The rotting flesh of those poor souls will sometimes flow together to create this horrid creature. An amalgam of agony, fury, and Dark magic, an aberration is filled with hatred and will attack any creature that comes near it. Rather than being seen as an unfortunate consequence of magic experimentation, some evil wizards have sacrificed hundreds, if not thousands, of men, women, and children for the express purpose of creating these hateful things. A dark aberration can lie dormant for years and can survive by feeding off of the residual Dark magic that created it. If it is supplied with fresh flesh or Dark energy, this monster could theoretically be an immortal watchdog.''Book 4, Chapter 6 This horrible ugly monster is formed from the souls of those who lose their lives in the dungeon of a place of power. The souls lost gradually coalesce into this single form, drawing on the dark power of the place they are in, with the sole purpose of adding more souls to itself in order to grow stronger. Richter encountered a dark aberration when searching for a suitable place to plant the Focus Crystal within the cave behind the waterfall in the meadow of the Mist Village. The monster easily over-powered him, but chose not to kill him because of his Mastery of the Mist Village. His Mastery would allow him to deactivate the rune that kept the monster contained, after which the monster planned to consume him. Richter eventually overcame the monster by using his Weak Sonic Wail spell, before using his trademark combination of Grease and Weak Flame. Appearance and Mannerisms The creature appears as a dark, black, central blob-like mass with many tentacles snaking out. Each tentacle is about the thickness of an octopus's arm and is covered with what first appears to be suction cups. These cups, however, are actually mouths filled with sharp needle-like teeth. There is an additional human mouth on the central mass, much prettier than the rest of the creature and with full, supple lips, which only serves to make the creature uglier with its contrast. Each mouth of the creature represents a soul it absorbs, and it can choose to speak in the original voice of any one of the absorbed souls. While its overall speech matches the demeanor of whatever soul it speaks with (e.g. a kind, reasonable grandfather, a happy giggling child, or a sultry woman), the messages themselves are always twisted and perverse, usually trying to cajole its victim to willingly become a part of it. Sometimes, however, these messages conflict as small remnants of former personalities manifest themselves, and it is not unusual for two or more voices to sometimes argue with each other on what to do with the victim. Abilities This monster is a creature of darkness, mobile and supple, with the ability to move across floor, walls, or ceiling with equal ease. It can hide itself in even the smallest of dark shadows. As such, it is capable of surprising its victim with sudden attacks from no more than a few feet away, even if there is ample ambient light. The mouth-suckers of the creature latch onto its victim and have the ability to drain blood at an alarming rate. It prefers not to kill its victim immediately, however, instead using its many voices to attempt to charm its victim into joining it voluntarily. Willing victim or not, it will then use one of its tentacles to insert a part of itself into its victim through any available opening, leaving the victim alive to grow it. It prefers to go through the mouth, but will use the anus if necessary. This part will grow over time, gradually leaching the life out of the victim, eventually killing it and feeding the beast with more power. Vulnerabilities The tentacles of the creature can be hurt through normal means, but this usually does little to slow it. Although destroying a tentacle will also destroy whatever soul houses it, there are hundreds contained within. Only by targeting the central mass can a victim hope to defeat the creature. This is especially difficult because the creature will use all of its tentacles to defend the area. The creature, being of dark origin, is susceptible to life magic. It also is especially vulnerable to a sonic attack. Loot Harvesting the body of a slain dark aberration may yield the following items: * Tentacle of the Dark Aberration * Flesh of the Dark Aberration * Blood of the Dark Aberration * Dark Gem Casting Soul Trap on a dark aberration before slaying it will yield a ''Special level soul-stone as long as an appropriate stone is available to be filled. References Category:Monsters Category:Bosses